


Terrible tragedia

by LunaIssabella



Series: RanTober [49]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, RanTober2020, Tragédia, pero solo porque Thor es un dramático
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28228482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: [...] Loki alza la vista asustado al escuchar un desgarrador grito proviniendo de la habitación de Thor, pensando que algo terrible le ha pasado a su esposo [...]
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: RanTober [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1147283
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Terrible tragedia

**Author's Note:**

> Día 19 - Funicular

**Terrible tragedia**

Loki alza la vista asustado al escuchar un desgarrador grito proviniendo de la habitación de Thor, pensando que algo terrible le ha pasado a su esposo convoca una daga mientras corre a paso veloz desde la biblioteca hasta la habitación, ignorando la mirada extrañada del resto de Vengadores o las palabras de la _''I.A.''_ del hombre de hojalata que asegura que nada le había pasado al estúpido de su esposo. En retrospectiva, si se hubiera detenido a observar su entorno habría notado que ninguno de los Vengadores estaba alterado, lo que sería una buena señal, pero todos sus sentidos estaban enfocados en llegar hasta Thor y deshacerse de cualquier amenaza que pudiera provocar ese grito por parte del grandulón.

Al estar cerca de la habitación agita su mano libre haciéndola estallar en su intento de abrirla con magia, pero deja eso de lado sabiendo que Stark podría arreglarla sin problemas, entrando en el lugar con la daga lista para ser lanzada y en la punta de su lengua el hechizo más doloroso que pueda llegarle en ese momento a la mente. Sin embargo, al mirar en su alrededor buscando la amenaza no ve nada fuera de lugar, al menos nada fuera del desorden usual que el tonto de Odinson parecía negarse a recoger.

Lo único extraño era un montón de mantas tiradas en el suelo, un tazón de palomitas volcados y su estúpido esposo llorando a moco tendido en el suelo, abrazando algo que no logra identificar y murmurando palabras que no entiende. Forzando su mente a abandonar el instinto de lucha hace desaparecer la daga acercándose a su esposo, se arrodilla a su lado tocando suavemente su hombro para no sobresaltarlo.

—¿Thor? ¿qué sucedió? ¿estás herido? —pregunta con voz suave escaneando nuevamente la habitación, incapaz de bajar por completo su guardia, aunque inicialmente todo parece estar bien.

—Loki —Thor alza la vista dejando ver su rostro bañado en lágrimas, los ojos enrojecidos y algunos mocos chorreando por su nariz en una imagen que le daría asco si no fuera su esposo y no estuviera tan enamorado de él—, Loki, acaba de pasar una horrible tragedia.

—¿Una tragedia? —lo mira frunciendo el ceño.

—Sí, mira, mira —el rubio se endereza mostrando lo que tiene entre brazos, que resulta ser una de las tabletas que Stark les había regalado.

En ella, hay una imagen pausada de lo que asume es un vídeo, donde se muestra a una joven llorando desconsoladamente junto a los restos de un tren funicular volcado por sabrá Odín que razón. ¿No se suponía que esas cosas eran seguras? Eso le había dicho Stark cuando los llevó de viaje a un lugar en Midgard donde había trenes similares a ese.

—¿Cuál es… la tragedia? —pregunta despacio sintiendo un dolor de cabeza empezar a formarse a medida que la irritación aumenta de tan solo pensar que había corrido casi por todo el lugar como un loco por una tontería.

—Park Doyun tuvo un accidente horrible en el tren antes de poder decirle a Kim Jiwoo que la amaba —Thor deja escapar un sollozo volviendo a abrazar la tableta con fuerza, pero sin llegar a romperla—. No lo entiendo, ¿por qué les pasó eso? Han sufrido tanto, Loki, haz que se arregle —pide en un llanto desconsolado que descoloca un poco al hombre.

¿Su esposo estaba llorando de esa forma por una estúpida… cosa humana? Respira hondo manteniendo la poca paciencia que tiene para acariciar el cabello de Thor, recitando todos los hechizos que conoce en su mente para no apuñalar a Thor en el lugar para darle una verdadera razón para llorar de esa forma.

—Ya, ya, tranquilo Thor, tal vez ese… Doyin…

—Doyun —le interrumpe el Dios haciéndolo apretar un poco más sus labios.

—Doyun esté vivo. ¿Qué tal si vamos por algo de comer a la cocina para calmarte? —sus dedos se enredan en el rubio cabello dando un jalón ''accidental'' en este logrando sacar a Thor de su llanto por el pequeño dolor en su cabeza—, y tal vez quieras disculparte por hacerme pensar que te estaban asesinando en tu propio hogar.

—Bien —Thor sobre su nariz dejando la tableta a un lado y limpiando su rostro con unos pañuelos que tenía a un lado—. Lo siento Loki, no quise asustarte —dice en voz baja inclinándose para dejar un pequeño beso en la mejilla del hombre, cosa que logra hacerlo relajarse y su molestia por el susto innecesario desaparecer.

—Disculpas aceptadas, ahora vamos idiota —Loki se levanta ayudándolo y lo guía fuera de la habitación escuchando a Thor empezar a contarle toda la historia del ''Dorama'' hasta ese momento y porqué le había afectado tanto el dichoso accidente.

La verdad, piensa el Dios del engaño con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, es que su esposo es un estúpido incorregible, pero se alegra que no haya sido un peligro real. No que no se fuera a vengar, por supuesto, sólo lo dejaría tener unas horas más de tranquilidad.

**Author's Note:**

> *Nota los nombres de los personajes del dorama inventado son... inventados, no sé si están bien escritos o combinados, los tomé de una página de nombres más comúnes en Corea so...


End file.
